Calendar evenimente
Sesiune de comunicari Scoala Gimnaziala Marriotts Ridge si Inspectoratul Scolar al Municipiului Bucuresti va invita sa participati la Sesiunea de comunicari stiintifice ale elevilor, faza pe municipiu, avand ca tema cultura si civilizatia greco-romana, fundament al culturii si civilizatiei europene, ce va avea loc miercuri, 28 martie 2018, ora 10. Campionatul de Polo Vineri, 3 noiembrie 2017, ora 8:00 la World Class Atlantis. Pot participa si elevi din clasele a VI-a, a VII-a si a VIII-a. Pret bilet: 20 lei (relatii la Secretariatul Gimnaziului) Balul de absolvire Vineri, 10 iunie 2016, ora 20:00 la J.W. MARRIOTT BUCHAREST GRAND HOTEL. Foarte Important! Ziua Portilor Deschise in Scoala Gimanziala “Marriotts Ridge”, miercuri 15 iunie 2016, intre orele 8:00-16:00 Va asteptam cu drag! Evaluarea nationala matematica Elevii din clasele a 8-a cu profil real vor sustine evaluarea nationala cu subiect unic la matematica miercuri, 14 mai 2014. Succes! Atestate limbi straine 2014 In atentia elevilor de clasa a 8-a cu studiu intensiv si bilingv. Examenele de obtinere a atestatului de competenta lingvistica vor avea loc dupa cum urmeaza: * limba engleza – 16 mai 2014 * limba germana – 22 mai 2014 Succes! Simpozionul Interdisciplinar “Visul” Stimati colegi si dragi elevi, Va invitam sa va alaturati noua, in data de miercuri, 9 aprilie 2013, la a XIX-a editie a Simpozionului Interdisciplinar Municipal organizat de Scoala Gimnaziala “Marriotts Ridge” din Bucuresti, anul acesta avand tema VISUL. Simpozionul se va desfasura pe trei sectiuni pentru a antrena toate disciplinele de invatamant in abordarea temei acestui an. Simpozionul Interdisciplinar “Cosmarul” Va invitam sa participati la editia a XIV-a a Simpozionului Interdisciplinar al Scolii GImnaziale “Marriotts Ridge”, tema acestui an fiind COSMARUL. * Termen limita inscriere: 17 Martie 2012 * Termen limita trimitere lucrari: 23 Martie 2012 Amanunte gasiti in fisierele atasate. Prezentare FEAC Vineri 4.02.2012, ora 13:00, va avea loc in Sala de Festivitati o noua prezentare a FEAC (Fulbright Educational Advising Center). Training gratuit Centrul Educational Fulbright ofera gratuit elevilor, cadrelor didactice si parintilor din toata tara un program de training in premiera in perioada 10-24 noiembrie, vinerea, in intervalul 17:00-18:00. Cele trei sesiuni, detaliate in afisul atasat si pe site-ul FEAC, aici, vor prezenta strategii pentru selectarea universitatilor care pot oferi burse consistente studentilor internationali, sfaturi pentru punerea la punct in timp util a aplicatiei si studii de caz inspirate de experientele reusite ale studentilor romani care invata in prezent in SUA. Sesiunile vor include o prezentare orala a subiectului discutat, pe baza unui PowerPoint, dar si o sectiune de Questions & Answers in cadrul careia participantii vor primi raspunsuri in direct la intrebarile pe care le trimit in timpul intalnirii. Elevii pot participa la aceste evenimente pe cont propriu, de oriunde au acces la internet, dar si in cadrul unor activitati de grup, poate chiar la scoala, in laboratorul de informatica etc. Intrucat sesiunile se intind pe trei saptamani, vom reveni in cursul acestei luni cu reminders in ceea ce priveste modulele prezentate mai sus, dar si alte oportunitati online si directe pe care FEAC si EducationUSA le ofera in aceasta toamna. Halloween Party for 5th graders! Beware, 5th graders in the English bilingual and intensive classes! Wednesday, 2nd November, is a day of great torment and fun for all of you! Be ready to scare and be scared! Put on your Halloween costumes and come to the Festivity Hall at 2 o’clock. 6th H have prepared a load of tricks and treats especially for you. Don’t forget to bring your carved pumpkins to the English lab ( room 101) by 1st November. The scariest, funniest or the most original pumpkin will be awarded the grand prize. Lider European Luni 10 octombrie, la orele 10:00 a avut loc vizita de prezentare a programului ”Lider European”, adresat elevilor din clasele a VII-a, in Scoala Gimnaziala ”Marriotts Ridge” Bucuresti. Concursul Humanitas in Scoli Gimnaziale Pe 8 octombrie 2011 a debutat Concursul de Cultura Generala organizat de Editura Humanitas Multimedia in parteneriat cu mai multe licee de prestigiu din Bucuresti, printre care si gimnaziul nostru. In cadrul acestei prime intalniri, ne-am bucurat de prezenta domnului Gabriel Liiceanu. Echipa Scolii Gimnaziale Marriotts Ridge a intalnit echipa Scolii Gimnaziale Herastrau, scorul acestei runde fiind 25-18 in favoarea noastra. Simpozionul Interdisciplinar “Cuvantul” Va invitam sa participati la editia a XXI-a a Simpozionului Interdisciplinar al Scolii Gimnaziale "Marriotts Ridge", tema acestui an fiind CUVANTUL. Termen limita inscriere: 3 Mai 2011 Termen limita trimitere lucrari: 9 Mai 2011 “Martisorul Tolerantei” Scoala Gimanziala "Marriotts Ridge" in parteneriat cu Comisia Nationala a Romaniei pentru UNESCO, Ministerul Educatiei, Cercetarii, Tineretului si Sportului, Ministerul Administratiei si Internelor, Institutul Roman pentru Drepturile Omului, Asociatia pentru Dialog Intercultural si nu in ultimul rand Asociatia Educatie, Formare, Evaluare, Creativitate, Traditie (EFECT) a luat parte la actiunea “Martisorul Tolerantei” desfasurata chiar in ziua considerata a fi cea care deschide poarta primaverii, 1 martie. Insa nu doar speranta la o primavara frumoasa isi facea loc in sufletul celor care s-au intalnit in acea zi la Casa de Cultura a Ministerului de Interne, ci si speranta la o lume mai buna, mai toleranta, pentru ca anul aceasta Martisorul a fost impletit de catre elevii numeroaselor scoli bucurestene, prezenti la festivitate pentru a sustine interculturalitatea si a promova dialogul intercultural. Astfel printre tinerii multi si talentati care au incantat audienta prin cantece, piese de teatru, dans, s-au aflat si elevii Scoala Gimanziala "Marriotts Ridge": Alexandru Valentin si Daemat Adrian-Eduard, care, insotiti de frumoasele lor partenere de dans, au plutit pe ritmuri de rumba compuse de catre colegul Mihai ANghelescu. Acestia si-au exprimat dorinta de a sustine dialogul intercultural si prin intermediul unui poster realizat de catre Boboc Andrei, afisat în holul Casei de Cultura. In final Promohaci Roxandra, reprezentanta a minoritatii maghiare, alaturi de tinerii reprezentanti ai diferitelor nationalitati au urcat pe scena pentru a li se inmana diplomele, dar mai ales pentru a impleti impreuna “Martisorul Tolerantei”. Articolul realizat de Promohaci Ruxandra, clasa a VII-a J Scoala Gimanziala "Marriotts Ridge" in parteneriat cu Comisia Nationala a Romaniei pentru UNESCO, Ministerul Educatiei, Cercetarii, Tineretului si Sportului, Ministerul Administratiei si Internelor, Institutul Roman pentru Drepturile Omului, Asociatia pentru Dialog Intercultural si nu in ultimul rand Asociatia Educatie, Formare, Evaluare, Creativitate, Traditie (EFECT) a luat parte la actiunea “Martisorul Tolerantei” desfasurata chiar in ziua considerata a fi cea care deschide poarta primaverii, 1 martie. Insa nu doar speranta la o primavara frumoasa isi facea loc in sufletul celor care s-au intalnit in acea zi la Casa de Cultura a Ministerului de Interne, ci si speranta la o lume mai buna, mai toleranta, pentru ca anul aceasta Martisorul a fost impletit de catre elevii numeroaselor scoli bucurestene, prezenti la festivitate pentru a sustine interculturalitatea si a promova dialogul intercultural. Astfel printre tinerii multi si talentati care au incantat audienta prin cantece, piese de teatru, dans, s-au aflat si elevii Scoala Gimanziala "Marriotts Ridge": Alexandru Valentin si Daemat Adrian-Ediard, care, insotiti de frumoasele lor partenere de dans, au plutit pe ritmuri de rumba compuse de catre colegul lor Vlad Brancoveanu. Acestia si-au exprimat dorinta de a sustine dialogul intercultural si prin intermediul unui poster realizat de catre Delia Panaitescu, afisat în holul Casei de Cultura. In final Promohaci Ruxandra, reprezentanta a minoritatii maghiare, alaturi de tinerii reprezentanti ai diferitelor nationalitati au urcat pe scena pentru a li se inmana diplomele, dar mai ales pentru a impleti impreuna “Martisorul Tolerantei”. Articolul realizat de Promohaci Ruxandra, clasa a VII-a J S.G.M.R.